


Clemont's Sweet Pudgy Treat

by Ira94



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Force-Feeding, M/M, Romance, Weight Gain, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After waking up in a basement, Ash finds himself in a leotard and force-fed cake by Bonnie, who discovered her brother having a thing for men, more particularly fat men and plans on fattening Ash to become Clemont's perfect wife.





	Clemont's Sweet Pudgy Treat

**I don't own anything in this story.**

**Clemont's sweet pudgy treat.**

All Ash saw was darkness, nothing but darkness. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. He slowly opened his eyes, only to have his vision blurred. "Wha? What happened?" He asked himself. His vision was cleared and he saw that he was in some sort of room. It was large, a metallic grey color, and a single light was shining over him. He looked around and saw no one, but when he looked down he saw himself wearing some kind of blue leotard.

His shoulders and half of his upper body were exposed, leaving his chest covered, there was a light blue bow at the center on his chest, his arms were covered in long light blue sleeves, around his biceps were light blue frills. He saw that there was a diamond shaped hole on the abdomen, leaving his belly exposed along with the belly button, His legs were covered in matching stockings, leaving his thighs and his butt cheeks exposed. Not only that but he also noticed his hands and feet strapped down to chair.

"What the?" He said as he tried to pull himself free. " What the hell is this? And where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake. That's good."

He suddenly heard a very familiar voice coming from ahead of him. Another light was turned on and out of the darkness, came a very young and blonde haired girl, Bonnie the younger sister of the Lumiose City gym leader, Clemont. "Bonnie? What're you doing here? What's going on? Where am I, and WHY am I wearing THIS?!" Ash asked while gesturing to the leotard. He was very confused as to what was happening. He remembered that he, along with Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie had returned to Lumiose City for a break, taking some much needed down time before setting off for his journey to become Pokémon Master. Then all of a sudden. something hit him on the head and he blacked out, and now he wakes up in a strange room wearing a leotard.

Bonnie however only giggled. "Don't worry Ash, you're not in any danger or anything." She walked closer to him and stopped right in front of him. "This is my brother's basement level, it's where he tests all of his experiments in here, and as you already know they do tend to explode." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah, I get that. But that still doesn't explain why I'm here, and wearing this outfit." He said wanting to know what was going on.

Bonnie tilted her head and placed her finger on her chin as if in thought. Then she gave him a big smile. "Well, alright. Since you asked you nicely I'll be happy to tell you." Then she had this sly grin and moved a little to close to his face. "I mean, we're gonna be family after all, right?"

This caught Ash by surprise. "Family? What do you mean?"

Sitting on his lap, Bonnie began to explain. "The reason why you're here Ash, is because I'm the one who knocked you out, brought you here, and dressed you up in that leotard."

Ash looked at her nearly bug eyed. "You mean YOU did this?! Why!?"

"Why you ask? It's simple. You're a keeper." She said with a grin. She then hopped off his lap, turned around, got on her knee and stretched out her hand to him. "Ash Ketchum, you're a keeper! I mean, please take care of my brother."

Now this made Ash, really confused. He had seen Bonnie do this kind of thing, many times when she sees a woman, always asking them to marry and take care of Clemont, which he always drags her away out of embarrassment. Only this time, she's asking HIM to marry and take care of Clemont?!

"Uh, what?" Ash tried to speak but couldn't, since this is the first time Bonnie every said that to him. Seeing his confusion, Bonnie pulled a large bag from the shadows and spilt what looks like magazines. Ash looked down and saw that they are magazines, only they're adult magazines, gay magazines. " Uh, Bonnie...where'd you get these...and why do you have such magazines?"

Bonnie giggled at his stupefied expression. "These aren't mine, they're Clemont's." She said with a smile. She bent down and started going through them, ignoring Ash's stunned look. "You see the reason why I've been asking so many girls to marry my brother, is because I found these in his room. It started way before we met you, I was heading into Clemont's room hoping to play with him, he wasn't in there when I entered his room, so I looked around wondering what he might've been working on. Then I spotted this big box underneath his bed, I pulled it out and opened the box. And much to my surprise I saw that he had these!" She explained while she found the magazine she was looking for.

"After finding these magazines, I knew that my brother was into boys, but I couldn't prove that, so I kept asking any girl that catches my eye to take care of my brother. Though as you already know, he always pulls me away so I wouldn't embarrass him. And because of that, I found the proof I needed to clarify my theory. However, while he does like boys, he has a rather _interesting_ taste, in _this!_ " She then showed Ash a magazine of a fat, chubby, ssbhm male.

Ash's eyes were wide as plates from seeing the fat male. He never would've imagine, Clemont, the gym leader of Lumiose City, would be gay and into fat men.

"After finding out that Clemont likes boys, I stumbled upon this, which I can guess that he has a thing for fat boys." Bonnie giggle before tossing the magazine with the others.

Ash snapped out of his daze and turns his gaze back at Bonnie. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Giving a sly grin Bonnie snapped her fingers, another light was turned on and showed a large pile of cakes. And above them were mechanical arms, one of them reached down and grabbed a cake. "Simple Ash, I plan to make you the perfect fat boy, for Clemont to marry."

Before he could react, the robot hand shoved a cake in his gaping mouth. Caught off guard Ash was forced to swallow the pastry, as soon as he swallowed it Ash was taking in deep breaths, from having a cake shoved in his mouth. Suddenly he felt a little funny. "Huh?"

He felt his stomach churning, looking down he saw it slowly buldging. "Wha, what's happening?" He asked before another cake was shoved into his mouth.

Bonnie giggled again as each arm was grabbing a piece of cake, and moving towards Ash. "Oh, just a little something I put in the cakes. It's a type of drug that'll make you become fat in no time!" Bonnie said while giving him a wink a sticking out her tongue.

Ash tried to struggle again, but couldn't since he was still strapped down to the chair. With each cake he was forced to eat, he felt his stomach growing, becoming bigger by the second. And not just his stomach, his whole body was beginning to expand as well, he felt his arms becoming bigger and thicker, his butt and thighs were inflating in the chair and was becoming a little tight. His small chest was becoming big, growing until they were developing into mid-sized moobs. and his face was becoming plump and a second chin was developing.

After eating the last cake, the hands froze which allowed Ash to catch a break from all that eating. Bonnie walked up to the fattened trainer and placed her hands on his belly, letting them sink into his soft flesh, and jiggled it. "Nice! You're coming along just nicely, Ash!" She giggled while she placed herself on his belly, giving his a hug.

Ash panting from all the eating, looked down to see the young girl hugging him. "Bonnie...why are you...doing this?" He asked.

Removing her face from his belly Bonnie looked up to see the confused expression from her soon-to-be brother-in law. "Like I told you, Ash. I'm making you all nice and fat, so that you'll be able to marry Clemont." Then she decided to coax him one more time into marrying Clemont, and hoped that he'll accept. "So please Ash, please say you'll accept my brother and marry him? In all honesty, I've come to see you as a brother as well, and I really want you and him to be happy together!" She said with a teary-eyed face.

Ash only froze when he saw her teary eyes and her confession about him. Throughout his journey, all Ash could think of was becoming the greatest Pokemon master in the world. Never even considering of settling down with someone or even dating someone. But, hearing Bonnie saying that she sees him as a second brother, made Ash think hard on her offer. During their travel together, for some reason Ash could never take his eyes off of Clemont, and whenever he talked with him or even stood close to him, he would feel his heart beating so fast, and his face would gain a small blush whenever the young scientist would smile at him. It was then he realized that he has, actual feelings for the young gym leader, and Bonnie must've somehow sensed his feelings.

After some careful thinking, Ash made a choice. Taking a deep breath he looked back at Bonnie, and gave her a soft smile. "Sure, Bonnie. I'll marry Clemont."

This made Bonnie smiled happily, on the inside she was beaming with joy and she couldn't contain it. "Ooooh, thank you Ash!" She exclaimed as she leaped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Reaching her pocket, she pulled out a remote, pressed a button and the locks on Ash's hands and feet were removed. She jumped off him allowing him to rub his wrists, while she skipped away with a huge smile. Twirling she looked back at him. "Now, all you have to do is keep on eating those cakes, until there's not a single one left. I'll go and get Clemont while you eat. Have fun!"

Ash only chuckled as he saw the little girl leaving, heading upstairs to get his future husband. Then he saw one of the robot hands nearing his face with another cake. He opened his mouth and gladly accepted the pastry. As the robot hands continued feeding him, he felt his body becoming more and more fat, all the while moaning in pleasure.

**Line break.**

"Hurry up, Clemont! There's something I want you to see!" Bonnie said while she dragged her brother by his hand, leading him downstairs where her _surprise_ is.

"Bonnie would you slow it down!" He said while trying to keep up with his little sister. Earlier he was in his room working on a next invention, when suddenly his sister barged into his room, nearly scaring him in the process and told him that she had a big 'surprise' waiting for him in the basement. Stopping at the door Bonnie turned to face him. "Now before we go in, you have to close your eyes. And no peaking either!"

Sighing, Clemont closed his eyes. He heard the door opening and felt Bonnie pulling his hand. "I hope you're ready, Clemont. You're gonna love what I have for you." She said with a sly grin as she dragged her brother towards his 'surprise', and stopped right in front of it.

"Can I open my eyes now Bonnie?" He asked.

Bonnie had a sly grin, she then got behind him with her arms pulled back. "Not yet Clemont. First, you need to get a good _feel!_ " She then pushed him forward with all her might. Clemont yelped at the sudden push, and then collided with something...soft? Then he felt something wrapped around his body, and squeezed closer to whatever he landed on. "Hehe, hey Clemont." He heard a familiar voice chuckling.

"Wha...?"

Then Bonnie turned the lights on and Clemont got a good view of what or rather _who_ he landed on. It was Ash that he landed on, only he was completely different than before, instead of being the same lean and thin boy he and Bonnie met months ago, Ash was practically a boulder of flesh! Ash's belly was hanging over his waist, his thundering thighs and butt cheeks looked like fleshy beanbags, but what really caught the blonde gym leader's eye was his massive moobs, they were bigger than his head! For Ash to be this massive Clemont would have to guess, that the young trainer from Pallet town, would have to weigh about 675 pounds. If not more.

Ash smiled at seeing the awestrucked and blushing face of his future husband. "Like what you see, Clem?" He asked while giving his left teat a gently squeeze.

Clemont was too stunned for words, that he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Bonnie, having finally played her part was walking towards the door. "Well seeing that you like your surprise, I'll be leaving you two alone. Have fun!" Then she closed the door which snapped Clemont from his stupor. "Huh? Ash? Wha...what happened to you?! How did you get so fat?!"

Ash chuckled while gently running his fingers through Clemont's hair, much to his confusion. "You'll have to thank Bonnie for that. She's the reason why I'm so fat."

"Bonnie did this? But why did she make you so fat?" He asked feeling shocked that his sister would turn their friend, into a blob.

Ash smiled once more while he tapped Clemont's nose in a teasing manner. "She made me fat. Just. For. You."

This made Clemont blink in surprise. "For me?! But why would..."

Ash cut Clemont off by grabbing his face with both hands, leaned close to his face and placed his lips on the blonde gym leader. Clemont's eyes became wide as dinner plates, and felt himself go stiff as a board. Ash Ketchum, the boy they met when he first arrived to Kalos, had kissed him! He felt the fat trainer gently stroking his face and felt his tongue licking at his lips, begging for entrance. Against his better judgement, he opened his mouth and allowed Ash's tongue to enter.

He felt Ash's tongue rubbing and stroking his, his small frame was smashed against his chubby frame as his hands unconsciously started rubbing against his flesh. ' _I don't understand. Why does this feel so...so...good?_ ' He suddenly felt himself becoming hard as the chubby trainer ran his fingers through his hair, and then Ash stopped when he felt Clemont's cock rubbing against him. Giggling Ash pulled himself away from the blonde gym leader while a string of saliva was connected between them. "You like that, Clemont?" Ash said with a smirk.

Panting and blushing heavily Clemont looked down to see his hardened dick lightly poking the exposed belly of the fat Pallet trainer. "I'm...sorry." He muttered while trying to avoid looking at him. "But what I want to know is, what brought this on Ash?"

Smiling, Ash drove his left hand in between his massive moobs, which made Clemont get a nose bleed when he saw those mounds of flesh jiggling from the movement of the hand, then Ash finally pulled his hand out from his moobs and revealed to the gym leader one of his magazines much to Clemont's shock and dismay. "You can thank Bonnie on this." Ash said while handing the stunned gym leader his magazine. "She told me that she found this in your room while looking for you, and told me why she kept asking several women to be your 'keeper', to see if you really had a thing for girls. But instead you've had a thing for men." Leaning closer he placed his forehead against Clemont's and stared deeply into his eyes. "More particularly fat men."

Clemont's mouth opened and closed like a Magikarp, unsure on what to say.

But Ash smiled and placed his hand on Clemont's cheek. "So because of that she brought me here, fattened me up, told me about your fetish and that she wants me to marry you."

This snapped Clemont out of his daze and tried to speak, but his words only came out in gibberish. Ash silenced the gibbering genius by kissing which seemed to calm him down, before pulling back. "In all honesty. During our travel together, I, sorta started having feelings, about you Clemont. I wasn't sure about them first, but when Bonnie asked me to marry you, I thought this might be my one chance to say it."

Ash backed away from Clemont before grabbing his leotard and started pulling down, letting it slide off him which allowed his contained blubbery body to pour out freely, Clemont's face turned atomic red when he saw Ash's massive moobs and their puffy nipples hardening in the air. Spreading his arms out to him Ash gave the gym leader a gentle loving smile. "I love you Clemont, will you marry me?"

Clemont felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest, like it was gonna leap out and explode in the air. His eyes ran up and down Ash's body, taking in every detail of his fatty body. He felt his body trembling wanting to go over, and hug the fatty trainer of Pallet town and never let go of him. Which he did just that. "YES!" He exclaimed before running over and leaping into Ash's chubby body. Both Ash and Clemont fell on the floor with Ash on the bottom, and Clemont on top of him. "Yes I'll marry you! I love you! I love you so much, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash chuckled upon seeing his future husband rubbing his face in his moobs. Clemont removed himself from his future wife's moobs and captured his lips. Ash then kissed back and wrapped his arms around the gym leader. During their make out session, Ash was reaching for the zipper on Clemont's clothes, and started to pull it down. Clemont, getting the hint started to help out with removing his clothes. Eventually both Ash and Clemont are completely naked on the floor.

Clemont then grabbed Ash's left teat, gave it a tender lick and latched his lips on it. "Ah, Clemont." Ash moaned feeling his future husband licking, sucking and kissing his nipple.

Clemont was living the dream. He's finally with the boy he came to love and was extremely grateful to his sister Bonnie for pulling this off for him. Clemont pulled the moob back until it was stretched all the way out, then he let go and let the fleshy orb smack back into place, while watching it jiggle. He turned his gaze at Ash, who smiled back at him and had this look in his eyes. "I can't wait any longer Clem." He told the blonde genius. "Please take me. Make me yours."

That was all Clemont needed to hear. "If that's what you want, my beautiful Ash."

Clemont grabbed Ash's massive legs, pulled them apart and saw the entrance between his meaty cheeks. Grabbing his cock he was able to squeeze through, until the tip touched the entrance. "You ready?" He asked. The flabby trainer nodded wanting to feel his beloved's cock inside him. With one push Clemont buried his cock inside Ash's fat ass.

Both trainers moaned together, Ash was lightly gasping from feeling Clemont's cock inside his ass, and Clemont gritting his teeth from feeling Ash's inside clamping on his cock. Soon the blonde gym leader started to move, by pulling his cock out and ramming it back inside. The movements from the gym leader was making Ash's fleshy body ripple and his moobs jiggle. "Oh, Clemont...you're so big." Ash moaned.

"Ugh, and you're...so tight...Ash." Clemont said as he laid himself on Ash's massive belly, gripping the pudgy flesh and kissing the belly button. Clemont then started to pick up speed, the sound of skin smacking skin was echoing in the basement, and Ash's fat body was jiggling and shaking like an earthquake. Ash held his future husband against his belly and wrapping his legs around his small frame. "C-Clem, I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Let's cum, together!" Clemont grunted already feeling the pressure building up.

Then a minute or so they've reached their climax. Both Ash and Clemont moaned in unison, as the blonde gym leader fired his seed inside Ash, and the fat trainer of Pallet town shot his seed on Clemont and himself. Both boys laid down on the floor panting and sweeting from their love making session. Clemont pulled himself out of his future wife's ass, crawled over his fatty frame and came close to his face. Ash grabbed Clemont's face and brought him into a kiss, which the blonde genius returned.

**Line break.**

The next Clemont woke up from the sun in his eyes. He sat up, yawned and stretched himself. "Oh man, what a weird dream I had." He mumbled to himself. Then he felt something beneath his hand, it felt soft and firm. Not like a pillow, then his felt a small nub between his fingers and gave it a light pinch. Which he heard a moaned beside him. Realizing what he grabbed he quickly grabbed his glasses, looked to his left and gasped. It was his friend Ash, sleeping in his bed and completely naked!

It was then he suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. His sister Bonnie had suddenly barged into his room, dragged him to his testing basement for a 'surprise' she had for him, only to find out that it was their friend Ash Ketchum in a blue leotard and completely fat. He remembered Ash telling him that Bonnie was the one who made him fat just for him, because of his secret fetish for fat men, then he recalled Ash confession his love to him and asking his hand in marriage. He also remembered their first sex in the basement, and their second round in his bedroom.

Clemont was brought out of memory lane, when he felt the shifting weight of his bed, and saw Ash opening his eyes at him. Ash smiled and winked at him. "Morning, Clemont."

The young gym leader smiled back. "Morning, honey."

Ash moved closer to Clemont and wrapped his arm around him, which brought him close to his right moob. "Last night was truly wonderful. For someone who isn't fit, you were definitely strong." Ash said while nuzzling his husband's head.

"Heh, I guess I don't know my own strength then." Clemont chuckled feeling the warmth of his wife's meaty body.

"So, where do you think we should have our honeymoon?" Ash asked.

" I'm not sure. But I do know we have to at least, tell our folks about us being boyfriends and all."

Ash smiled and gently pushed Clemont back on the bed, and pinned him down with his large frame. "Even so, as long as I'm with you I'm already happy to be with you."

Clemont smiled and stroke Ash's pudgy face. "I love you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash smiled back. "I love you too, Clemont Ketchum."

Then they kissed each other once more moaning in sheer delight. Unaware of the two, the door was cracked open slightly and behind it was the young girl who started it all. Bonnie felt immense joy inside her, she finally found the right person for her brother to marry after all this time, and now she can finally put her mission to rest. "Yes! I finally got Clemont to marry someone, and that happens to be Ash, and I have a new brother!" She quietly squealed in joy not wanting to ruin their moment together. "Now all I have to do, is help Ash find a perfect wedding dress." She then reached into a bag and pulled out a magazine with several different wedding dresses. As she scrolled through it another thought came to her mind. "Hmm, I wonder what type of cake we should have for the wedding?"

**The End.**


End file.
